equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 2) is the forty-first episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)" and "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 2)", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 3)". It was created by SammiFX.__TOC__ Plot Vinyl Scratch tells the Mane Six that she has gathered them to a room to tell them that the Grim Reaper did not intend to take over Equestria, but to follow Overlord Hasbro's orders. In the Golden Oaks Library on the following day, Fluttershy, Applejack (who sits upside-down), Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle watch programs on a television set. Spike wants to sit on the couch, but Fluttershy insists that he sit on the ground, because he is a dog. Twilight Sparkle fast-forwards the television programs so they can watch "Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz". The guests for the current episode include Michael Rosen, Jeffrey, and a peanut. Michael Rosen has to complete the challenge of meeting Harry Bo's grand-dad, who collapses and dies before he can tell his story. Michael Rosen nonetheless wins his prize: a trip to Holland. For Jeffrey, his prize for answering his question correctly was to select a spell to be cast on to Peanut, which causes Peanut to become into the next thing that he says. After some panicking, Peanut answers correctly and turns into a burger, and is killed and eaten by Sweetie Belle. This causes the program to be interrupted, as Twilight and her friends watch in horror. Fluttershy says that she is convinced that Pinkie Pie is "actually a witch". In space, the Grim Reaper (in his Reaper form) answers a Skype call from Overlord Hasbro, who tried to avoid the Gods in order to contact him. He reports that he is currently in a dormant state, after the Equestrians had defeated him with Dubstep, and they might had already figured out his plans by now. Overlord Hasbro was disappointed in Grim Reaper's failure, but his Skype call was interrupted as the Gods fight and tackle him. The Grim Reaper decides to wait, and displays his plan in third-person: to kill Applejack. Twilight Sparkle and her friends console Pinkie Pie, who has became sad after her show got cancelled. She blames Sweetie Belle for causing her show's cancellation, and Rarity asked her on whether did she know that Sweetie Belle will go rabid when she sees any burger. Rarity also adds that this behavior was not her fault, nor it was something her family was proud off either. Pinkie Pie feels sorry for Peanut and his grieving family, while Michael Rosen was on holiday in Holland. Fluttershy reminds her friends that they should instead be focusing on their goal, that is to destroy the Grim Reaper in space before he wakes up and causes any harm. She joins Vinyl Scratch and her friends in building a rocket to space. When it has been completed, Rarity gets upset by the rocket's poor design, comparing it to something "drawn by a three-year old". Fluttershy asks Vinyl on how to get inside the rocket, as it has no doors, and Vinyl immediately teleports herself and the Mane Six inside the cockpit. They fly into space, but are found by the Grim Reaper. Meanwhile, someone interesting was watching all this behind some bushes. In a post-credits scene, Overlord Hasbro has been forced back into the standoff with the Gods. He releases his finished designs of his newest toy brand, and ZXInsanity changes one of the toy figures' faces to Brad's face. Overlord Hasbro sheds a tear from his enemies' mischief. Features Characters * Vinyl Scratch * Fluttershy * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Spike * Michael Rosen * Jeffrey * Peanut * Harry Bo's Grand-Dad * MrDeLoop * Sweetie Belle * Overlord Hasbro * The Gods * Peanut's family (mentioned) * Superman Sam * Grim Reaper * Brad Locations * Room * Golden Oaks Library * Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz * Holland * Reaper's Interior * Outer Space * Land of the Overlords Music * Lost Frontier * Hidden Agenda * Blackhole Sun (Moog Cookbook) * (a 1990's commercial with Jack Black) * Lose Yourself (by Eminem) * Grunty's Furnace Fun (Banjo-Kazooie) * Deep Space (relaxation music) * Kali 47 (Savant) * Puzzle Plank Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) * Fasten Your Seatbelts (by Pendulum) * Drama King Funk (by OMNI, soundcloud exclusive) * Codename X (by Excision) Credits Motivation: Matt. Things that dubstep can ruin: Skype calls, Friendships Super quality check: Superman Sam MrDeLoop: (confused) DXIndustriesInc:Currently the only person who has a worse sleep schedule than me Awards: Most inside jokes ever Pretty uninspired: These credits But wait: There's moreCategory:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Grand Episodes Category:A Real Spooky Day Category:Threes